1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an acrylic resin laminated film which has excellent flexibility and can maintain transparency even after coloring treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Acrylic reins are utilized in wide variety of uses, irrespective of outdoor or indoor, such as interior materials of automobiles, exterior materials of domestic electric appliances, construction materials (exteriors) and the like, due to excellent transparency, translucency, surface gloss and weather-resistance, and further, because of easiness of coloring by dyes and also excellent ornamental property.
However, acrylic resins generally have poor flexibility and low impact-resistance, causing a problem that they are broken easily by load from outside.
Therefore, imparting of flexibility to an acrylic resin while maintaining properties such as transparency, surface gloss and the like by compounding rubber particles into the acrylic resin has been experimented.
However, when coloring treatment is performed on an acrylic resin containing rubber particles according to ordinary methods such as immersion into a dyeing solution, and the like, the rubber particles in the resin cause whitening, leading subdued color of the whole resin.
There is resultantly a problem that the transparency, translucency, surface gloss and the like specific to acrylic resins deteriorate, and ornamental property decreases, causing poor usefulness as the above-described interior and exterior materials and construction materials.
The object of the present invention is to provide an acrylic resin laminated film which has excellent flexibility and is not whitened in performing coloring treatment while maintaining properties specific to acrylic resins such as excellent transparency, translucency, surface gloss and the like.
For solving the above-described problems, the present inventors have intensively study an acrylic resin film which has excellent flexibility and can maintain transparency even after coloring treatment.
Resultantly, the present inventors have found that an acrylic laminated film comprising a layer comprising an acrylic resin composition containing an acrylic resin and acrylic rubber particles and a layer comprising an acrylic resin containing no impact-resistant material, which has excellent flexibility and is not whitened in performing coloring treatment while maintaining properties specific to acrylic resins such as excellent transparency, translucency, surface gloss and the like, completing the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is an acrylic resin laminated film comprising a layer comprising an acrylic resin composition containing an acrylic resin and acrylic rubber particles and a layer comprising an acrylic resin containing no impact-resistant material.
Further, the present invention is preferably an acrylic resin laminated film, wherein two layers comprising an acrylic resin containing no impact-resistant material is separately laminated on two surfaces of a layer comprising an acrylic resin composition containing an acrylic resin and acrylic rubber particles.
According to the acrylic resin laminated film of the present invention, flexibility is imparted to the acrylic resin laminated film by the presence of the layer comprising an acrylic resin composition containing an acrylic resin and an acrylic rubber particle as an impact-resistant material.
Alternatively, the layer comprising an acrylic resin containing no impact-resistant material such as an acrylic rubber particle and the like (hereinafter, referred to as surface layer) is laminated on the surface (in the preferable embodiment, both surfaces) of the layer comprising an acrylic resin composition containing an acrylic resin and acrylic rubber particles (hereinafter, referred to as flexible layer).
Consequently, even when the acrylic resin laminated film of the present invention is subjected to coloring treatment according to conventional known methods such as immersion of the laminated film into a dyeing solution, only the surface layer can be colored and a problem of whitening due to contact between the flexible layer and the dyeing solution and the like can be prevented, by performing treatments for inhibiting direct contact of the flexible layer with the dyeing solution and the like such as previous masking of the surface of the flexible layer.
Further, in the above-described preferable embodiment, since two surfaces of the flexible layer are coated with the surface layer, coloring treatment can be conducted without causing problems such as a whitening phenomenon and the like even if the acrylic resin laminated film is, in its intact condition, allowed to come into contact with a dyeing solution and the like directly.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the excellent transparency, translucency and surface gloss specific to acrylic resins can be maintained even after coloring treatment while imparting excellent flexibility to an acrylic resin laminated film.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.